pasos para enamorar a tu mejor amigo
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: naruto esta enamorado de su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto luego de buscar orientacion y ayuda de Kakashi que le presta un libro de mucha ayuda ¿este libro le ayudara? - bueno bad sumary lo se T T pero sera muy divertido este fic veanlo si no se arrepentiran


Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrio ayer cuando me estaba durmiendo a si que bueno comenzare el fic y ya ustedes me diran en un review que tal me quedo ok y bueno comencemos

Era una linda mañana en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, y en ella se encontraba un lindo rubio que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hasta que el tonto despertador tubo que sonar

¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!

¡aaggg! – se quejaba un rubito mientras sacaba su mano para poder callar a ese infernal aparato, luego de golpes a tientas al fin pudo apagar la molesta alarma, luego de un rato de estar como zombie al fin pudo despertarse

Al fin hoy es el dia – dijo felizmente el lindo rubio llamado Naruto uzumaki. Pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué esta tan feliz? Bueno eso ahorita lo sabran

FLASH BACK

Un inocente rubio caminaba triste por la calles de konoha por que su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha siempre va a ser eso solo su mejor amigo y eso lo entristecia y mucho, estaba tan sumido en su melancolía que no vio como una persona caminaba hacia el, el rubito lo noto ya cuando habia chocado con el y estaba en el piso

¡lo..lo siento! – decía apresuradamente Naruto desde el piso

No te preocupes yo tuve la culpa Naruto – decía un peligris extendiéndole la mano

¿kakashi que hace aquí? – preguntaba curiosamente mientras aceptaba la ayuda y se paraba del piso

Pues estaba comprando un libro – dijo mientras señalaba la tienda – y pues te vi muy triste y quise preguntarte que te pasaba pero al a cercarme me distraje un momento y pues tu caminaste y no me viste a si que chocaste y eso – explico kakashi

Owww – dijo el pequeño naruto

¿y que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan triste? – preguntaba preocupadamente su maestro

Bueno, se lo dire pero promete no decírselo a nadie – decía el pequeño naruto pensando que tal vez kakashi le pudiera ayudar con este problema

Claro, con gusto te ayudare Naruto – decía kakashi feliz de que su alumno le tuviera confianza

Veamos, me he dado cuenta de que sasuke me gusta y mucho, y no puedo evitar pensar en el todo el dia y lo malo es que no creo que el me corresponda – decía rápidamente el inocente rubio mientras su cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja

¿te gusta sasuke? ¿sasuke uchiha? – decía sorprendidamente kakashi

Si – dijo naruto cabizbajo pensando que kakashi lo regañaría

¡genial pensé que nunca lo notarias! – decía felizmente kakashi

¿Qué? ¿usted ya lo sabia? – dijo confundidamente Naruto

Claro que si, e visto como lo miras no por que solo vea con un solo ojo signifique que no puedo ver - decía sabiamente kakashi

Ok, ya que quedo claro que me gusta sasuke ¿Cómo le hago para que sasuke se enamore de mi? – decía naruto con una carita de desesperación

Bueno, si quieres te puedo prestar mi libro – dijo kakashi luego de un rato de estar pensando

¿Qué libro? No quiero el icha icha – decía naruto un poco enojado por pensar que kakashi le prestaría ese libro pervertido

No claro que no, ese libro lo quiero mucho mas que mi vida – decía dramáticamente kakashi – yo me referia al que acabo de comprar – dijo kakashi mientras le enseñaba el libro a naruto

¿Cómo enamorar a mi mejor amigo? – decía naruto mientras leia el titulo del libro

Si, supongo que es efectivo haras todo lo que dice ok, y me voy por que se me hace tarde – dijo kakashi rápidamente

Oiga espe… - intento decir naruto pero kakashi desaparecio en una nube de polvo – bueno ya que – dijo el rubio resignándose mientras miraba ese extraño libro

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de haberse parado y aseado fue por el libro que se encontraba en un mueble al lado de su cama, lo saco y fue a leerlo en su sofá favorito

De acuerdo haber si me ayuda – dijo naruto mientras habría su libro - ¨bienvenido supongo que al leer esto es por que te gusta tu mejor amigo pero no te preocupes con estos tips haras que tu amigo nunca deje de pensar en ti¨- leia Naruto

PASO 1: CAMBIO DE LOOK

Bueno si el libro lo dice por que no – decía naruto mientras dejaba el libro en su mueble e iba al baño a darse un cambio de look

2 HORAS DESPUES

Al fin ya termine – decía naruto mientras salía con un nuevo estilo

Al salir todas las personas del pueblo se le quedaban viendo, mientras naruto reia al escuchar ¿ese es naruto? ¿Qué sexy?, pero eso no le interesaba le interesaba ver a sasuke, luego de un par de minuto lo encontró solo debajo de la sombra de un árbol al verlo sonrio internamente y se acerco rápidamente

Hola sasuke – decía naruto para que sasuke lo volteara a ver ya que sasuke se encontraba de espaldas

Que quieres dobe – decía sasuke mientras se daba la vuelta pero olvido todos sus insultos al ver a naruto con un nuevo estilo y como no naruto, en vez de venir con su ropa que lo hacia ver lindo ahora tenia una camisa de tirantes color blanca con otra camisa encima de color negra abierta , unos pantalones naranja oscuro, naruto al ver la cara de impresión en el rostro de sasuke no pudo evitar enseñar una linda sonrisa

Oye sasuke te mordieron la lengua los ratones o que – dijo naruto burlonamente

No claro que no dobe, lo que pasa es que es muy raro de tu parte que uses ese tipo de ropa – dijo sasuke luego de salir de su trance

¡A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE! – grito naruto enfadado pero luego de recordar para que venia intento calmarse – bueno y que tal me veo sasuke – pregunto naruto con un pequeño rubor en su cara que lo hacia ver mas lindo

Me gusta – dijo sasuke con su voz varonil mientras miraba de arriba abajo a naruto, esto hizo que naruto se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba

Naruto al escuchar eso se metio tanto en sus pensamiento que no vio como sasuke luego de tratar varias veces de llamar su atención se fue de ahí, naruto recapacito demasiado tarde

¿sasuke? – pregunto naruto luego de no verlo por ningún lugar – mañana continuare con los pasos de este libro – decía felizmente naruto mientras se diriguia a su casa dando pequeños saltos y con una cara de felicidad

CONTINUARA

Bueno espero guste este fic y porfa dejen review por que si no como voy a saber que les gusta y bueno no se cuando lo continue si gusta lo intentare hacer lo mas pronto posible y bueno me voy aaddiiooss


End file.
